Strawberry Jam
by AdilerFears
Summary: Levi was woken up only to be forced to cut crusts too damn early in the morning. He wanted it cut and done, but then again things never go exactly as planned.
Levi woke up with a yelp as legs straddled his stomach. The morning sun greeted his face and scowled as Eren beamed on top of him. The curtains were drawn open and the room lit up brightly. He groaned trying to pry off his lover but Eren was heavy, wide awake while Levi was half-awake and well, irritated.

"You better have a fucking good excuse to wake me up."

Eren continued to smile unfazed by Levi's ratty manner. "Of course I do! I need your help." He bounced lightly and continued to plead until Levi was shouting something about throwing him off the balcony.

"Alright, alright! Jesus Christ, just shut up already! Stop being so damn noisy in the fucking morning." Eren smiled and leaned down to kiss him. As Eren was about to pull away, Levi grabs the back of his neck and pressed harder into the kiss making him yelp. He takes this chance to slip his tongue in and Eren closed his eyes once more. Their bodies pressed closer as Levi sat up and grabbed Eren's hips and the brunet grinded his hips down receiving a throaty moan from his lover.

They pulled away slightly out of breath.

"Levi."

"Hn."

"If we continue this how are you going to help me?"

Levi pulled Eren closer as if he didn't hear what he had just said. "Do you want to continue?" Levi nipped at his neck and sucked lightly. Eren hummed in response, lost in his thoughts as Levi distracted him. Suddenly, he was pushed down on the bed and his eyes widen as Levi hovered above him shirtless. His eyes travelled down his abdomen, and his breath hitched, letting out a noise that made Levi chuckle. He dared to reach out and feel those defined, ready to be ravished, muscles. Eyes glimmered with heated passion and Levi couldn't help but be amused by how enthralled Eren was about his figure.

He didn't dislike it, in fact, he found it adorable how Eren would blush when he would take his shirt off casually in front of him and then continue to hide the longing looks he would give. When he thought no one noticed his eyes would linger longer than it should have and then the next thing Levi knew he was being pinned against the wall. He noticed how much the brown haired loved to mark every part of his abdomen area and Levi would have to push him away in slight irritation as he actually felt left out at times at the lack of attention he was getting between him and his abs.

When he was momentarily distracted Eren had flipped them over and was trailing his tongue along his stomach and he bit his nipple softly earning a surprised gasp above him. He straddled him, grinding against his growing bulge slowly, smirking when he caught grey eyes glaring at him.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked the question back.

A hand grabbed his hair and was pulled into a hungry kiss. When they pulled away they were both panting. When Levi thought he was going to kiss him again, he got off him and started walking towards the door. He turned around when he saw a confused, lost look and he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing.

"If you help me make these I'll reward you." He giggled.

"You're fucking kidding me. You're coming back here this instant."

"Nope." He wagged his finger playfully, "help me make these and I promise you the greatest sex of the century."

"You seem really confident."

"Levi!" He blushed, "know what I'll do it myself. Good luck with that raging boner, asshole."

The door slammed closed and he sighed as he stared blankly at the ceiling. This was going to be a long day.

"So what do I do with this?" Levi asked holding up the bread knife that was handed to him when he entered the kitchen.

"You can get a chopping board and start cutting off the crusts." Eren instructed without looking at him, pointing behind him. He was busy placing jam on the bread and cutting them into triangles and placed them in pyrex dish. The whole kitchen was a mess when Levi entered. When his mouth opened to lash out at Eren, seeing how occupied and determined the brat was he stopped himself. It wasn't every day you saw him up before Levi ever was. It was the weekend after all. Eren took every opportunity to sleep in during those times. He obeyed silently, opening the cupboard behind Eren. He stood by the island counter standing beside Eren. His eyes landed on the five sliced loaf of bread sitting innocently in front of him.

"You've got to be fucking with me." He said frowning. Eren's knife hovered above the bread as he stopped to look at him. "You want me to cut all of that?" Eren nodded. As if this was not unusual. "Why?"

Eren only shrugged. "I'll tell you once we're done." Levi sighed grabbing one loaf. With a last glance to Eren he began to slice the bread with utter precision. The crusts were cut in straight lines, no brown crusts could be seen and they worked in silence with occasional talk. He wondered what was going through this idiot's mind. He wasn't worried, curious at the most. Eren tended to have sudden urges to be spontaneous about things that were nearly unsystematic and Levi could never predict what his next would be. The first incident was ten shoe boxes to the shoebox annual collection to Team Hope. It was an act of kindness and when he came home exhausted from work one evening to find Eren with a bleeding arm he figured it was for another cause. Oh boy, was he mistaken.

It wasn't even for anyone. It was the tenth year anniversary of his mother's death and the three batches of red velvet cookies settled quite nicely on the kitchen table were all for them. He had nearly forgotten. He didn't feel the need to reprimand and only patted his head when Eren said he scraped himself by accident. It was hard to not shower him undivided attention afterwards and Levi wanted anything but Eren's mind off to daze about someone who wasn't in his life anymore. The times after that ended with one conclusion: The mind blowing sex that came after that. It was initiated every time by Eren and Levi never knew why something switched inside Eren to see his eyes full of lust and driven passion to consume Levi in this pit of darkness. Not that Levi hated it. He would gladly jump into that pit every time if he got fucked senseless by his lover.

He wondered what this was this time. Whatever useless things Eren came up with it still amused him.

He was finished with his third loaf when he noticed Eren staring into space. He nudged him with his elbow and he returned to whatever he drifted off to. "I'm glad you decided to return to us." He said.

"Sorry I was just thinking of something." Eren muttered and resumed spreading the strawberry jam on the bread.

"Thinking? That's a first." He didn't respond and Levi sighed as he felt Eren pouting beside him. "What's wrong?"

"You don't -" Eren began. "You're not annoyed by this are you?"

Levi huffed. "You're only asking this now?" He continued to slice the crust off and realised he said it wrong. He placed his knife down and grabbed Eren's arm and turned him around. "If you think this will faze me it won't. I get annoyed about a lot of things, Eren, and this isn't one of them." He explained. Seeing him visibly relax had formed an idea inside him. He smirked and reached over Eren's side to dip his finger in the jar. He licked his finger, letting the jam settle on tongue. Eren gave him a questioning look.

Levi rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his neck and tugged him down. Their noses brushed against each other in a soft motion and when Eren giggled and rubbed their noses so fucking naively Levi crashed their lips together in a searing kiss that left Eren breathless. When he opened his mouth for air Levi slipped his tongue and the man above him let out a surprised noise that he identified as a muffled yelp. The sweet taste of strawberry jam melted in their mouths and it left Levi wanting more. He wrapped his other arm around Eren's neck pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Eren moaned, dropping the knife, clattering, to enclose both of his arms around Levi's.

When they parted, they panted staring at each other wondering who would snap first. Levi bit Eren's neck and nipped at the skin. He pushed at his shoulders and Eren's lower back hit the counter. "L-Levi! We have to finish this before we-"

"I don't care." He pulled him down to kiss him again and Eren helplessly moaned as his knee pressed between his legs and rubbed at his growing bulge. Eren grinded against it squirming as his body contradicted his own words. He pulled away smirking.

"Levi." Eren breathed out.

The way he said made Levi's erection in his pants ache. His bright green eyes were wide with want, lips parted slightly breathing loudly and Levi's train of thoughts ceased for a moment. He couldn't formulate what he felt right now but only one thing was clear. He needed him. Inside him? Yes, that is also true. But it awoke this longing to seek safeness in his arms to wake up with this beautiful idiot and he was not going to let this brat go. Not for a long time and that was terrifying him. He wasn't aware that he was expressing his thoughts facially until a soft touch on his cheek made his inner dilemma get pushed aside. "Hey. You alright?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine. I was being worrying over something I can't handle." He locked eyes with Eren. "You should kiss me again."

Eren chuckled tightening his arms tugging him closer and chests pressed against each other. "Oh? Why should I do that?"

"Because you'll get an amazing fuck from this really amazing person."

"I would love to meet this person. Is he on his way over here?"

"Brat. Don't be more of an idiot and kiss me already." Eren grinned as he leaned in and their lips met for the fourth time that morning and this was less lust driven but the emotions was still there and goddamn it still left Levi feeling addicted with the way his stomach churned with delight. He broke the kiss bending down to hook his arms around Eren's legs and threw him over his shoulder. He laughed as arms hit his ass bringing them to their bedroom.

The bedroom door slammed closed and Eren's yells of protests in the bedroom turned into moans. The kitchen was left in a state that Levi was most likely going to bitch about for the next hour and Eren was most likely going to blame him for missing the kids in the orphanage. Even so, the bed thumping loudly and the hazy minds that only wanted nothing but release, all of those could wait.

It was only seven in the morning afterall.


End file.
